Prinzessin Spike
Prinzessin Spike ist die zehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie''und die einhunderterste der Serie. Als Spike anfängt in Twilights Namen Entscheidungen zu treffen, geht alles drunter und drüber. Inhalt Die Begrüßung In Canterlot findet ein großes Gipfeltreffen statt wozu Delegierte aus allen Teilen des Landes angereist sind die nun von den vier Prinzessinnen begrüßt werden. Zu diesem Anlass enthüllt Celestia die Einwohner von Equestria Statue. Erbaut aus Juwelen aus allen Teilen des Landes. Die Später von Cadance beim Abendempfang offiziell präsentiert werden soll. Nun geht das Wort an Prinzessin Twilight die den Gipfel organisiert hat damit alle Teilnehmer mehr über das vielfältige Equestria erfahren können. Nun würde gerne Spike ein paar Worte sagen um allen seine Hilfe anzubieten aber die Gäste interessieren sich nur für die Prinzessinnen. Bitte nicht stören Etwas später bringt Cadance die völlig übermüdete Twilight, die wegen den Vorbereitungen zum Gipfel die letzten drei Nächte nicht geschlafen hat, in ihre Suite. Damit sie mal durchschlafen kann und beauftragt Spike damit zu sorgen das sie es ruhig hat. Schon bald bekommt Spike es mit einem Vögelchen zu tun das zwitschern will. Erst als er erwähnt das Twilight schläft zieht der Vogel leise ab. Spike ist baff das es funktioniert hat. Da kündigt sich die nächste Herausforderung an. Krachmacher In Hörweite findet ein lautes Polo-Spiel statt. Spike kann gerade noch ein großes Tor verhindern, das richtig bejubelt worden wäre. Wovon die Spieler nicht begeistert sind. Aber ehe er alles richtig erklären kann Röhrt eine Kettensäge auf. Ein Arbeiter soll einige Drachenniesbäume entfernen, die umzustürzen drohen. Aber erst als Spike Twilight erwähnt verschiebt der Arbeiter seinen Auftrag. Aber lange freuen kann Spike sich nicht da ein Andere Arbeiter mit einem Presslufthammer los legt. Es muss nämlich ein Wasserrohr repariert werden. Bei Spikes Erklärung kommt der Arbeiter aber auf den Gedanken das Twilight die Unterbrechung der Arbeit angeordnet hat und räumt das Feld. Sollte aber etwas wegen dem Rohr passieren weist er jede Verantwortung ab. Jedoch schert es Spike nicht weiter den nun herrscht Ruhe. Die Entscheidung Vor der Suit möchte Spike sich gerade einen Rubin, der für Drachen ein Leckerlie ist, gönnen da tauchen die Delegierten aus Mähnhattan und Whinnyapolis auf die sich in den Haaren liegen. Das Problem, sie beiden sollen gleich Reden über die Wirtschaftspolitik ihrer Städte halten aber ihnen wurde der Selbe Saal zugeteilt und jetzt wollen sie das Twilight die Sache klärt, sofort. Also sieht Spike nach ob Twilight das regeln kann. Jedoch ist die noch viel zu groggy um was Brauchbares zu sagen. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Als Spike wieder an die Delegierten tritt lassen diese durchscheinen das eine Entscheidung die ihnen nicht passt diplomatische Spannungen mit Ponyville verursachen würde. In seiner Verzweiflung behauptet Spike das Twilight gesagt hätte das sie sich den Raum teilen sollen. Überraschender weise akzeptieren die beiden und gehen. Worauf sich Spike eine ganze Schale Rubine gönnt. Bittsteller Doch etwas später stehen Spike jede menge wütender Delegierter auf der Matte. Wie sich zeigt war beide Redner in einem Raum, eine schlechte Idee. Der Saal war überfüllt und die Redner haben dauernd versucht sich zu übertönen. Nun wollen alle eine Erklärung von Twilight und Spike muss laut werden um die Delegierten zum Schweigen zu bringen. Da klagt ihm Fluffy Clouds vor das als er zum Vortrag auf den er sich schon gefreut hat, kam bereits sein Freund auf seinem Platz saß. Ein dickes Ding wie Spike findet, doch dessen Meinung interessiert Fluffy nicht. Also geht Spike nachfragen, Da aber Twilight tief und fest schläft, tut der Drache einfach so als hätte sie gesagt das eine Freundschaft nicht an einem Platz bricht und Fluffy seinem Freund verzeihen sollte. Fluffy findet den Rat gut und zieht begeistert von dannen. Nun begreift Spike das er den Delegierten alles erzählen kann so lange er behauptet es kommt von Twilight. Also regelt er alle Anliegen. Bis zum Schluss nur noch Fancypants da ist dem er sagt das es für die Canterlot Delegierten keine Sonderrechte gibt. Als er weg ist freut sich Spike das sich Twilight nicht mehr um den ganzen Kram kümmern muss den er ihr abgenommen hat. Also beschließt er noch ein paar ihrer Termine zu erledigen damit sie sich nur noch um den großen Empfang kümmern braucht. Auf Anordnung der Prinzessin Zum ersten Termin trifft sich Spike mit Frazzle Rock die Twilight die verschiedenen Juwelen aus denen die Einwohner von Equestriastatue besteht. Dabei tut er so als wäre es eine Anordnung von Twilight. Frazzle zeigt sich davon aber nicht sonderlich begeistert, da sie lieber direkt mit der Prinzessin geredet hätte. Aber Spike kann sie überzeugen es ihm zu erklären. Etwas später geht Spiek zu dem Arbeiter der das Wasserrohr reparieren sollte, weil dieser Twilight über den Reparatur Fortschritt informieren sollte. Inzwischen hat sich der zustand des Rohres drastisch verschlechtert aber Spike ordnet weiterhin Arbeitsstopp an damit Twilight schlafen kann. Da trifft er auf Cadance. Der Prinzessin erklärt er Twilight ein paar Entscheidungen abgenommen zu haben damit sie Schlaffen kann. Cadance hegt leise zweifel an seinen Motiven denn es scheint Spike Spaß zumachen in Twilights Namen zu entscheiden. Spike versichert nur zum Wohl des Gipfeltreffens zu handeln. Cadance lässt ihn erst mal weiter machen, nichtsahnend das er hinter seinem Rücken die Finger gekreuzt hat. In Twilights Namen lässt Spike sich mal so richtig verwöhnen. Katastrophe Spike gönnt sich im Versammlungssaal gerade eine Schüssel Juwelen als Cadance dazu kommt. Sie macht sich Sorgen ob er seine Beziehung zu Twilight nicht ausnutzt. Dem hält Spike gegen das er nur Twilight helfen will, wozu er schon einiges getan hat. Bis dahin das er sich nicht an der Einwohner von Equestria Statue vergriffen hat. Womit er der Meister der Entscheidungen ist. Der einräumt das er sich bei ein paar Entscheidungen hat hinreisen lassen aber es ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert. Da trifft ein verirrter Ball, vom Polo-Spiel das Spike verlegt hat, einen der Drachenniesbäume. Die wie Dominosteine umfallen genau auf das defekte Wasserrohr. Das nun aufbricht. Das Wasser schießt in den Festsaal und reist einen teil des Baumes mit sich. Während Spike sich ums Wasser kümmern soll, sieht Cadance nach wo es herkommt. Als sie das gebrochene Rohr entdeckt, versiegelt sie es magisch mit Kristallen. Inzwischen ist Fancypants der Krach im Saal aufgefallen und wird beim öffnen der Saaltür weggespült. Zumindest hat die Satue es überstanden. Bis Spike auf die reingespülten Drachenniesblüten reagiert und das Kunstwerk umniest. Riesenärger Jetzt kommen auch noch die ganzen Delegierten angeführt von Fancypants. Als sie das Desaster sehen befragt Fancy den zuständigen Holzfäller und Bauarbeiter warum sie ihre Jobs, die das hätten verhindern sollen nicht erledigt haben. Da beide aussagen auf Befehl von Prinzessin Twilight unterbrochen zuhaben, führt Fancy eine wütende Meute zu Twilights Suite um der Prinzessin für ihre schlechten Entscheidungen den Marsch zu blasen. Spike kann gerade noch vor dem wütenden Mob in die Suit und ihn erst mal aussperren. Da wacht Twilight auf und Spike schöpft schon Hoffnung seien eigentliche Aufgabe richtig gemacht zu haben. Jetzt bricht der Mob die Tür auf und Spike, der gerade aus dem Fenster will muss Farbe bekennen. Die Große Entschuldigung Twilight kann nicht glauben was mit dem Saal passiert ist. Spike entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Er hat sich einfach mitreißen lassen, es hat sich einfach so gut angefühlt das die Ponys seine Meinungen zu wichtigen Dingen hören wollten. Spike fand das Leben einer Prinzessin einfach Toll. Twilight erklärt ihm das es zu den Aufgaben einer Prinzessin gehört zu erkennen wann sie Fehler macht und sie wieder gut zu machen. Zur Frage wie ihm das gelingen soll, schlägt Cadance vor bei den Delegierten anzufangen. Spike entschuldigt sich dafür nur an sich selbst gedacht zu haben. Da sie doch alle her gekommen sind um zu feiern das alle ihre Städte so einzigartig und besonders sind. Doch sich darüber zu freuen hat er die Stellung seiner Freundin ausgenutzt um sich selbst gut zu fühlen. Nun versucht Spike die Statue wieder zusammen zu setzten. Da geben sich die Delegierten einen Ruck und helfen ihm. Sie verzeihen Spike und erklären das die Idee hinter der Statue ist das wenn jeder einen kleinen Teil beiträgt etwas ganz große entstehen kann. Genauso wie all die Städte zusammen das wunderbare Equestria ergeben. Worauf Cadance die Statue allen Ponys widmet die ihren Teil beitragen, egal wie groß oder klein er ist. Die Hochstimmung hält, bis man Spike einen Strauß Drachenniesblumen gibt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:06: Eines der Ponys ist mit einem grün gestreiften Shirt und dem Cappy, angezogen wie Will Smith im Opening der NBC Sitcom ''Der Prinz von Bel-Air von 1990. *Z. 06:33: Die Delegierte aus Whinnyapolis ist angelehnt an Marge Gunderson aus dem Krimi-Film Fargo von 1996. *Z. 06:33: Der Mänhatten Delegierte ist angelehnt an den Schauspieler Joe Pesci. *Z. 14:03: Das Pony das Spikes Porträt malt sieht aus wie Leonardo Da Vinci. Navboxen